


Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Repeat.

by stargazing_lions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I promise I’ll post something happier soon, M/M, Smoking, Unrequited Love, klangst, mention of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazing_lions/pseuds/stargazing_lions
Summary: Lance knows how it feels to long for somebody. He knows what it’s like to feel love for another person.He knows this, because he feels it for Keith.Inhale.Hold.Exhale.Repeat.—aka in which one night Keith opens up and breaks Lance’s heart.





	Inhale. Hold. Exhale. Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for the lovely feedback on my last piece! It truly made me unbelievably happy!
> 
> Enjoy!

“I don’t know,” Keith sighed and went to take another drag from his cigarette, holding it in his lungs for several moments before tilting his head back and exhaling, smoke rising towards the starry sky. “It’s just that, I’ve never really… I guess believed in love, you know?” 

He looked over at Lance who was seated next to him, their legs dangling over the edge of the wall they sat on. Lance’s eyes were locked on his softly swinging feet, or the dark park in front of them, but never Keith. 

“Why’s that?” The boy asked, voice soft and somewhat sad, his unlit cigarette balancing between two fingers. 

“My parents? I guess?” Keith shrugged,”they honestly should have gotten divorced years ago, fightin’ all the time and stuff, you know? But here we are. 17 years later and still going at it.” He pauses before continuing, “It takes a toll on you after a while.”

Inhale. 

Hold.

Exhale.

Repeat. 

“Seeing them living through a loveless marriage made me just… stop believing, if that makes sense.” 

Lance felt the air in his lungs become heavy, and his heart constrict as he listened to Keith’s words. The knowledge that this boy, this amazingly talented, kind, and beautiful boy, truly believes that he will never feel love, truly believes that he will never know what it’s like to long for somebody, and hides his loneliness in cigarettes, and hickeys from strangers, and cheap beer, absolutely shatters Lance’s heart. 

Lance knows how it feels to long for somebody. He knows what it’s like to feel love for another person. 

He knows this, because he feels it for Keith. 

Inhale.

Hold. 

Exhale. 

Repeat.

“Yeah,” Lance muttered, feeling beginnings of tears start to sting his eyes, “I guess that makes sense.” 

Keith nodded, taking a deep drag, and blew it towards the sky. “The stars, they’re nice tonight, don’t you think? Lance?” 

Lance couldn’t answer, not right now, not as he was desperately trying to not cry in front of the other boy. He just knew that he needed to get away before he couldn’t stop himself. 

Inhale. 

Hold. 

Exhale. 

Repeat.

“Lance?” 

He cleared his throat and nodded his head, willing his voice to stay stead as he spoke. “Yeah, I guess they are. Look man, I uh, I gotta get going… I think I work early tomorrow.” Lance took his still unlit cigarette, which Keith had put in his hand, and placed it behind the other boy’s ear. “I’ll see you Monday?” 

Keith nodded, a surprise look on his face at his friend’s sudden dismissal, “Yeah dude, I’ll see you Monday…” 

Lance jumped down from the short wall, brushing off his pants, waved quickly, and started walking away from Keith, and his stupid cigarettes, his stupid red leather jacket, and his stupid love for the stars. 

Inhale. 

He drew in a choked gasp of the cool night air. 

Hold.

He felt the tears he had been holding start to roll down his cheeks. 

Exhale.

The soft sob escaped him and he furiously wiped the tears away with the ball of his hand.

Repeat.


End file.
